mahou_kaiju_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nao Homare
|birthdate = December 11, 2020 |height = 5'1" (155 cm) |weight = 45 kg (99 lbs) |status = Alive |species/race = Human/Magi |alignment = Lawful Good |ethnicity = Japanese |affiliations = Taimanin |rivals = |mecha = La-Illusion |family_members = |love_interests = |occupation = Taimanin Agent Student |likes = "Cute things", women's clothing, fulfilling his duties, zoology or studying animals |dislikes = Injustice and crime, people who harm animals or burn forests, men wanting to date him |appearances = Kaiju World War: Part 1 Young Braves Brigade Kaiju World War: Part 2 |first_appearance = Kaiju World War: Part 1 |last_appearance = Kaiju World War: Part 2 |voice_actor = Kaya Miyake }} “You think I'm a woman? Well, I'm often mistaken for one.” —Nao is one of the minor supporting characters who appear Kaiju World War: Parts 1 and 2. He is a young Taimanin lad and Ryuunosuke Shirogane's promised protege. Appearance His appearance is notorious for him being seen as a flat-chested girl often times by many, including Kotaro. He has a very slim body akin to that of an athletically-flexible girl, a white bob-cut hair, light lipstick and feminine eyelashes over his eyes with light-blue irises. His school and Taimanin outfits further add layers to his deceptive appearance. Personality Nao's personality completely contrasts his actual gender and makes his feminine appearance all the more deceptive. Nao has a liking on cute things like kittens or puppies, especially since he owns two kittens in his house. He also has a habit of cross-dressing, liking to wear in women's clothing, such as Gosha Academy's female student uniform or his own skin-tight female Taimanin suit. Background Kaiju World War: Part 1 Nao is a first-year student in the Gosha Academy and a fellow Light-Style Jutsu user like his teacher and mentor Ryuunosuke Shirogane. Ryuunsouke sees Nao as one of his favorite students, which kind of puts him in a high regard. As a result, Nao becomes somewhat of an apprentice to Ryunosuke, receives rigorous training after rigorous training to hone the same power that his mentor has and is sent to missions. Young Braves Brigade Kaiju World War: Part 2 Relationships Ryuunosuke Shirogane As a fellow light-jutsu user, Nao looks up to Ryuunosuke as something of an idol. Mei Merryhadda He has a friendly relationship with the young Mei Merryhadda. He becomes close to him that he is one of the first people to discover that Mei is actually Ryuunosuke and Sakura Igawa's lost son. Kotaro Fuuma Nao's first encounter with Kotaro Fuuma was confrontational, but he eventually comes to respect him, despite some awkward situations spawned as a result of Kotaro's flirtatious attitude with women and Nao's flamboyant character. Abilities Nao demonstrates the following abilities in the field of combat as a Taimanin: * Magi physiology / Sensitivity to mana – Born as a member of the Magi species, his body would naturally react to mana/chi, which in turn would allow him to cast supernatural abilities. * Light manipulation – ** – ** Light energy harnessing – Nao can transfer his light energies into his specialized rifle Baldr and store inside it for combat. ** Laser attacks – * Mecha piloting – Weapons Nao's primary weapon is a photon energy rifle called the . It specializes in harnessing light energies from its user and firing laser attacks. This weapon can store photon energy, and it can be used in very dark places where light does not reach and at night. Attacks * – * – * – Quotes * Gallery Character Art Nao_Homare_Concept_Art.jpg|Official concept art by Ban Illustrations Nao_Homare_Portrait.jpg Trivia Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Magi Category:Taimanin Category:Gosha Academy Students Category:Mecha Pilots